You Can’t Hurry Love
(DLC) |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1966 |nogm = 7 |difficulty= Medium (Remake) |effort= Low (Remake) |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |gc = / |pc = / |lc = (Remake) |artist = |pictos = 89 (JD2/''SP''/''ES''/''JDW'') 83 (Remake) |nowc = CantHurryLove |dlc = February 11, 2011 (JD2) November 27, 2014 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |dura= 3:00 |kcal= 20 |audio= }}"You Can’t Hurry Love" by was featured on (as a DLC), but became unavailable following the shutdown of the Wii Shop Channel. However, it can still be played on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are two young women dressed in waitress outfits and wear a hairband over short black hair and a pair of sneakers. Both of them are slightly chubby, although they seem much slimmer in their remake. 'P1' P1 s outfit is aqua. She wears a pair of black socks. 'P2' P2 s outfit is a pink color, and she also wears a pair of pink socks. Canthurrylove coach 1 big.png|P1 Canthurrylove coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The routine takes place within an old-style American diner, with stools, lamps, a kitchen floor, and a bar with a blender and various drinks. There is a chalkboard menu pinned onto the wall. It has the header "Burger Dadys". Gold Moves There are 7 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Make a circle in the air with your arms, in the opposite direction of the other dancer such that both your hand and the other player's hand are directly opposite to each other. Canthurrylove jd2 gm 1 p1.png|All Gold Moves (P1) Canthurrylove jd2 gm 1 p2.png|All Gold Moves (P2) canthurrylove jdnow gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) CantHurryLove gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearance in Playlists is featured in the following playlists * *The Epic 80s *All Songs S-Z *Emotions in Motion *Duet * *Unlimited S-Z Trivia *'' '' is the Duet with the most Gold Moves per coach (7). *'' '' is the only DLC and song to return on . *In the announcement trailer, s background is mistakenly used for Crying Blood. *On July 13, 2016, was free on in celebration of Hot Dog Day.https://www.facebook.com/justdancegame/videos/vb.298090406993083/822972981171487/?type=2&theater Gallery Game Files Canthurrylove_cover_generic_jd2.png|'' '' Canthurrylove.jpg|'' '' (Remake) canthurrylove_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) Canthurrylove cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) Canthurrylove cover albumbkg.png| album background Canthurrylove banner bkg.png| menu banner Canthurrylove map bkg.png| map background canthurrylove_cover@2x.jpg| cover CantHurryLove_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) CantHurryLove_Cover_1024.png| cover 412.png|P1's avatar on / 200412.png|Golden avatar 300412.png|Diamond avatar Canthurrylove pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Canthurrylove score background.png| score screen background In-Game Screenshots ucanthurrylovemenu.png| '' on the menu Canthurrylove_jdsp_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Canthurrylove jdsp ready.png| ready screen Canthurrylove jdwii menu.png|'' '' on the menu Canthurrylove load.png| loading screen Canthurrylove coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Videos Official Music Video The Supremes- You Can't Hurry Love - Original (Take 1) Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - You Can't Hurry Love Just Dance 2 - NEW DLC - Can't Hurry Love Gameplays Just Dance 2 "You Can't Hurry Love" by The Supremes - HQ Choreography You Can't Hurry Love - Just Dance Summer Party You Can't Hurry Love - Just Dance Wii You Can't Hurry Love - The Supremes Just Dance Now 1* Star You Cant Hurry Love - The Supremes - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 You Can't Hurry Love Ps Move 5 stars ps4 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - You Can't Hurry Love by The Supremes (PS Move) You Can't Hurry Love - Just Dance 2019 Extractions You Can’t Hurry Love - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) You Can’t Hurry Love - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:You Can't Hurry Love Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Downgrade